Chewing gums can be formed by conventional processes involving dough mixing with rolling and scoring or directly compressing a compressible mixture. See WO 2006/127618. Compressed gums tend to have an undesirable texture upon placement in the mouth, in that they tend to disintegrate into granular or powdery portions which must be reintegrated into a unified gum upon chewing. Compressed gums can also be limited in the amount of gum base that can be incorporated into the form and often have limited duration sensory characteristics like taste. Stick and extruded gums must be preheated before forming into the final gum. This pre-heating step can be disadvantageous for several reasons, including the potential degradation of active ingredients which are sensitive to heat and/or degradation of volatile or heat sensitive flavor components. Thus, there is a need to manufacture gums using a powder blend containing the gum base that avoids one or more of the disadvantages associated with current compressed chewing gum products.